vicsthegodthatwasfandomcom-20200215-history
Thrall to Nessus
Description: Sign a deal in servitude to Nessus in exchange for True Power and Immortality; For every two level you attain in your mortal life I will match with one rank higher in the afterlife. If you recieve my mark I will match each level with a rank higher. Requirements: : Sign a deal with Nessus for your immortal soul : Cast 1st level spells : Alignment: Any : Skills: Knowledge Planes 10 Ranks, Diplomacy 4 Ranks : Language: Infernal : Feat: Pact with Devil , Mark of Nessus, Brand of The Nine Hells ---- Hit Dice: 1d8 Skills: 2 + Int Alignment Shift: The longer you are in Thrall to the hells the more influence it has on you. Every 3 levels your alignment shift 1 step towards LE. Brand of the Nine Hells: You gain an infernal brand, a symbol proclaiming you as the property of an arch-devil. this brand might be a physical symbol or it could be a strange change in your body's structure. The brand fills you with power and authority. Three times per day as a swift action, you can use command, as the spell, as a spell like ability. You gain a +2 bonus on bluff, diplomacy and sense motive checks made against denizens of the 9th layer. in addition you gain a -2 against denizens of the other 8 layers. You gain a +2 intimidate bonus on all checks. Devils Favor: You have entered into an infernal pact with a dark power. in return for an indelible stain on your soul, and possibly an eternity of torment in hell, you gain the ability to call upon the powers of Hell to aid your efforts. When you attempt an attack, save or check of any sort you can beseech the dark powers to aid you. you gain a +2 bonus on the attack, save or check. you can use this ability any number of times per day equal to the total number of devil touched feats you have selected, including this one. Devil's Tongue: You gain a devils talent for trickery and deceit. Your words form a verbal maze that clouds your opponents mind. as a physical mark of this ability, your tongue becomes forked like a serpents. As a standard action, you can speak soothing words of friendship to any opponent within 60 feet. the target must be able to hear and understand you. the target must make a will save (DC 10 + 1/2 your HD + your Cha modifier) or be dazed for 1 round. In addition, he is rendered flat footed. you can use this ability a number of times per day equal to the number of devil-touched feats you possess +1. You can choose to spend two uses of this ability to use it as a swift action rather than as a standard action. this is a mind-affecting language-dependent, supernatural ability. Devils Sight: Your eyes glow red or green with infernal energy, allowing you to pierce magical darkness. You gain dark vision out to 60 feet. if you already have dark vision, its range improved by 60 feet. in addition, as a swift action, you can gain blind sight out to 30 feet for 5 rounds. You can use your blind sight ability a number of times per day equal to the total number of devil-touched feats you have selected, including this one. Persistent Refusal: Once per day you can channel divine energy to make a second save against an effect that specifically targets you. As a swift action, you may make another save against any effect that targets you and has a continuing duration. Let's Deal: (Su) You have been so integrated with the hells you may barter a deal with anyone of 1/4 hit points or less. (Deals must be signed in blood; any deal must include their soul in exchange for what you can provide or offer) Mark of Nessus: All bow before the mark of Nessus; you are granted a hint of his commanding nature. Few have the resolve necessary to confront a Lord of the Hells, and you have learned to tap into this commanding authority. Whenever a creature would attack you, target you with a spell, or use spell-like or supernatural ability against you, it must first succeed on a will save (DC 10 +1/2 your HD + your Cha modifier). If it fails, it must select another target or take some other action. Once an opponent succeeds on the saving throw, it cannot be affected again by your Mark of Nessus for 24 hours. In addition, once per round as a swift action, you can infuse a single natural attack with hellfire, dealing an extra 1d6 points of damage. Summon Baatezu: (Sp) Baatezu share the ability to summon others of their kind (the success chance and type of Baatezu summoned is based on DM and total hit dice will be 10 + 1/2 HD + Cha modifier) Baatezu subtype: You have been so corrupted by the powers of Nessus that you have become a true Baatezu. Gaining all the power and prestige, fear, awe and insecurities that come with it. Bonus Feat List: All vile feats(BOVD) Nessus Favor: All favorable spells have double duration when cast on you Mortality Undone: (Sp) You can the spell like ability to turn one creature evil 3/day. The lawful/chaotic/neutral component of alignment is unchanged. The subject retains whatever outlook, allegiances , and outlooks it had before. (BOVD page 99) '''Baatezu Apotheosis: '''Gain Baatezu subtype and the following additional abilities; +2 str, +4 dex, +2 int, 10/magic DR, 5/good DR, SR 10+HD, Immune to fire and poison, see in darkness, Telepathy, Summon Baatezu Category:Prestige Class Category:House Rules